ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossover Movie: Where is Tyrone?/Transcript
(The friends dancing to Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) by Silentó) Yuki: Ready for the team roll call, everybody? Others: Ready! Candy: Here we go. Yuki and Candy: Max Heart! Cure Luminous: Time out, friends...*music stops*...I think there is one moose missing. Where is Tyrone? Yuki: Hmm...you're right, Cure Luminous, we kind of missed him out. Samantha: It can't be a party without Tyrone. Candy: What? Princess Peach: I don't think that's good enough. Christina: Me neither. Blossom: Who's keeping him out? Sunshine: My, that is a good question. Melodina: Sounds like a mystery to me. Happy Izzy: This is an incomplete moose. Mrs. Heart: Yep, I agree. Tina: Nobody's supposed to keep Tyrone out of this party. Pablo: Yeah, he's our friend. Mia: Maybe this might be the time to postpone the show... Amanda: ...until we find Tyrone. Avery: Of course. It's not Crossovers without these guys. Anna: You girls sure make a point. Let's find Tyrone. (The friends all split up) Uniqua: Tyrone! Pablo: Tyrone! Cure Luminous: Are you out there? Candy: Cure Luminous assured me that we can't give up hope, so I'm going to sing my heart out no matter how I feel. (starts singing) :Life is not always complete without friends I know we have :But as Crossovers, we will fight our way through :To find our moose so the whole group will be all complete :And it takes a ton of virtues for me and a lot of you Sunny Side-Up: Where can he be? Amilia Ace: I swear that for the pure of ghosts, nobody messes with Amilia Ace while we are on a search for Tyrone! Christina: You can say that again. (starts singing) :The Winx member is dressed in blue and pink :And Bloom is her name :She represents the spirit of fire :I say this mistake is just to blame Suna :The second is the one who has red hair :He represents a moose you can't forget :A moose that can spread its antlers :Everybody knows his best as Tyrone Anna and Yuki :Where is Tyrone? Where can he be? :This cast is incomplete to you and me :Somebody's keeping him away from us :We need to get him back, or we'll fuss The Little Mermaid: Oh, dear! What if I turn into bubbles? Sunset Shimmer: I hope nobody can slow us down. Mia: Girls, my dog senses are telling me that there might be clues that might lead us to that missing team. *sniffing* I smell...*sniffing continues*...footprints! Rena Rouge: Looks like somebody left a mistake in the crossover world. Candy: Indeed. I miss the way he shared things with us. Cutrina: You mean Tyrone? Interesting...my intelligence is telling me that he had been locked away. Mrs. Heart: Might I suggest suspicion? Flora: '''Somebody had a mental rush, I can feel it in my boots! '''Shana: Why did somebody do this to Bloom? Moonlight Sparkle: Because something has made one piece of mind a little sick. Diamond: I just feel like a diamond with the missing hearts. Amilia: Me too. Alyssa: Well, I suggest we might just finish the scale. Jennah3: Even when somebody's worried, I always think of puppies and kittens, that's what I do to make me feel better. Jennah2: There might be some clues about Tyrone somewhere. CureMay: Oh, I think there's one. Antlers...he accidentally left it here. RoseXinh (me): Look, Champion Bird, I found a flower petal! Champion Bird: Pretty nice finding, RoseXinh, I can take a picture of it to remind us of the clues any friend can share. Princess Rosette: Alice had accidentally left these Cards because she wasn't here yet. Good thing I've got the detective cards for us. Marina: So which one of us will have to go in any of these hairstyles? Tasha: My magic star can help us light the way. Ayumi: I like your thinking, Tasha. Ellianna: Perhaps one of the shoes might be in good use to find the missing moose. Celia: With those footprints, this clue might be very easy. Samantha: And I bet we might have an easy chance to save the moose. Rainbow Dash: Keep your eyes peeled, mes amis, I'll use my wings to fly up and see if there is an easy path. Gelato :Distort is like a song with one wrong pitch :I play my electric guitar with a lament : is really incomplete :Can we find Tyrone where who's keeping him went? Scrud, Blip and Zabo :Where is Tyrone? Where did he go? :He should've been here by now, but no :Somebody's mind has broken down :Our moose must be somewhere in town (cut to Bloom waking up in a giant glass dome) Tyrone: Bloom? Bloom....can you hear me? You seemed to have passed out. Bloom: *groaning* Tyrone? Is that you? I have no idea what happened to us. Tyrone: Yeah, me neither. We were just doing usual things in our hometown. Bloom: Huh? Where are we? A glass dome? Do I look like a flower in the greenhouse? Tyrone: What am I doing in this sheet? I'm not a ghost! Bloom: You're right. I'm not a flower either. Whoever's keeping us mistakes us as a flower and a ghost. Tyrone: Help.......! Angelina: Oh, graceful heavens, I think I heard this voice needing our help. Etoile: Can it be Tyrone? Nani: I'm a little bit worried that Tyrone might have some nightmares if he remains ghost-trapped. Tasha: Ugh, it's psycologogally ludicrous! Princess Peach: Hindering the moose... Blossom: Treating him as objects... Marinette: Distorting the lucky charm scale of pleasant life... Uniqua: Irritating a wondrous fantasy... Mrs. Heart: Shutting off the light in somebody's heart... Tasha: Forgetting a moose away from the others... Flora: My friends, how can we lose the moose when we all gather as many girls together in one? Lincoln: Beswitching one piece of mind... Mia: Saggy pot! If he has his own cake, he might turn gray when the moose himself is missing from you and me, all of us. Marinette: Not every job is easy in a condition like this. All the friends: ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE! Emily: I can hear Pablo, Izzy, Princess Peach, Blossom, Maria, Nani, Mrs. Heart, Tasha, Flora, Mia, Uniqua and Lincoln faintly. My friends as leaders of their teams...most of them dressed in stuff, like me. Tyrone: Come to think of it, I really miss my white dressed friends such as White of Max and Rhyhm of Friendship. Even I miss Echo too. Booger :The louder I sing, :The better moose hears my voice Scrud :That little maniac seemed to have a dim-minded choice Blip :Can we find Tyrone before he shows himself? Zabo :Our sincere friend is waiting in the hidden shelf Scrud, Blip and Zabo :Where is Tyrone? Where can he be? :This cast is incomplete to you and me :Somebody's keeping him away from us :We need to get him back, or we'll fuss :Where is Tyrone? Where did he go? :He should've been here by now, but no :Somebody's mind has broken down :Our moose must be somewhere in the bedroom Category:Cutscenes